Breathe
by Brujhah
Summary: Gotham esta cayendo cada vez más en un soporizante aire de desesperación. Bruce trata de mantener su motivación, pero cada vez las cosas empeoran. Mi versión de como serían los meses sucesivos a The Jocker. Dejen Review Please.


**_Capitulo 1.-_**

**_Breathe_**

Habiendo desaparecido los jefes de las principales familias de la mafia, muchos elementos se vieron en la total libertad de encontrar mayor notoriedad, formando su propia familia, o restaurando lo que el hampa criminal de otros estados llamaban _**"El imperio caído de Gotham"**_. Pero existía una gran falta de organización, en parte impulsada por Batman y la policía, que hacia cada vez más fácil el capturar a los elementos que se consideraran peligrosos. Por otro lado, la mafia o cualquier delincuente con un mínimo de poder ya no podían contar con la protección de jueces y funcionarios de la policía – _guardaespaldas o informantes_- como lo hicieran con tanta seguridad hace un par de años. El escándalo posterior a la muerte de Dent que dejaron las investigaciones oficiales denunciaron finalmente a viva voz, lo que por años se murmuro en los rincones; que Gotham era un criadero de víboras y cuervos capaces de destruir todo lo bueno que la ciudad construyera.

Así como se vieron desesperados, los criminales actuaron a la altura de la situación, todo el caos generado, creo otra _"Nueva Escalada" _de violencia tan o más poderosa que la anterior; crecieron en gran número las guerras entre pandillas, así como las ejecuciones, traiciones y secuestros se volvieron más violentos y brutales. Este era otro secreto a voces, ya que para muchos el mensaje había quedado más que claro; con la disposición necesaria y el valor suficiente se podía colocar a la ciudad de rodillas.

Los más optimistas veían todo aquello como el daño superficial al rostro visible de Gotham, ahora siquiera los acaudalados, antes resguardados por su dinero, se sentían seguros en su ciudad, el miedo los paralizaba a todos, la confianza de Gotham se había desmoronado con la muerte de Dent y su novia, y si él que era tan popular, él que se encontraba del lado de la justicia y por ende del bien, había muerto ¿Qué podía esperarle al resto?

En un principio todos habían considerado a **The Jocker** como una tormenta del mal, que como todo mal desaparecería bajo la fuerza que representaban Batman y Dent, con ellos dos las cosas habían mejorado tanto que después de mucho años, finalmente existía una esperanza de verdadera estabilidad.

Pero al final de cuentas el escenario había sido pero de lo esperado, el murciélago, a base de quien sabe que, elimino al caballero blanco de la ciudad, recordándoles a todos en que lugar vivían, habían sido tiempos demasiados buenos para Gotham y muchos entendían lo poco que se merecían semejantes vacaciones. Después de todo, tras la capa, existía un hombre puesto a fallar, y lo que muchos temían es que fuera a propósito.

Cada vez que la ciudad se alzaba para detener la injusticia, el crimen o la desigualdad, recibía como respuesta un golpe tan devastador como dramático. Lo había sido la muerte de Thomas Wayne y ahora lo era la de Harvey Dent. Aquellos que recordaban al primero, solo se lamentaban que los días actuales se parecieran tanto a los que siguieran a la muerte de Wayne, el tiempo parecía volver sobre sus pasos, confundiendo a los más viejos, recordándoles que aún podían ver cosas de las cuales tendrían que sorprenderse y sobreponerse.

Ya que se había perdido la fe en Batman, a regañadientes, la gente acudía a la policía. La lista de los procesados por cooperar con la mafia había superado con creces las peores expectativas y en medio de ese panorama se encontraba Jim Gordon; lidiando con una persecución y con todas las criticas a la policía, manteniendo a ambas a raya y sin el personal de confianza suficiente para hacer frente a esta nueva escalada post-Jocker.

Su propio círculo interno había desaparecido tras ese huracán, Wuertz muerto – _a manos de Dent_- Stephens autoexiliado y Ramírez en pleno proceso en su contra. La integración de una nueva escuela de detectives le resultaba tan calamitosa como irregular, muchos eran excelentes, pero demasiado ambiciosos, y como la popularidad del murciélago había caído tan bajo, la mayoría solo deseaba detenerlo en vez de siquiera pensar en los verdaderos problemas. Aunque lo cierto era que quién tuviera esa _"Fortuna" _se ganaría sin derecho a reclamo de su parte un importante ascenso dentro de la jerarquía policiaca en Gotham.

Se encontró al final de cuentas solo. Las palabras de **The Jocker**, le resultaban ahora proféticas, y obviamente en esas condiciones todo resultaba mucho más difícil, de la nada sentía que había envejecido años y años, el cansancio le era tan común y lo peor es que el descansar le hacía sentirse cortado y viejo, estaba en constante estado de alerta y solo la calma de su carácter evitaban que luciera como un viejo paranoico.

La llamada que atendía en aquél momento tenía todo el cariz de ser parte de esta "nueva escalada". Por el informe preliminar, había supuesto que se trataba de Zsaz, pero la diferencias se le hacían notorias, aunque Víctor Zsaz no era lo que él consideraba un asesino metódico, por lo tanto decidió dejarlo como el principal sospechoso.

Jessica Durden, era forense desde hace quince años, había llegado a la escena un par de horas antes que Gordon, hasta donde él sabía, era una buena agente –una bala en la rodilla la habían alejado de las calles- aunque a su gusto fría. Supuso que al elegir semejante especialidad no podría esperarse menos de ella.

Jessica descubrió el cadáver para mostrárselo a Gordon: Era mujer, bella por lo demás, de rasgos caucásicos y ojos grises, tenía la cabeza aplastada y el halo de sangre que le rodeaba y re decoraba la alfombra del lugar le hacia parecer llena de la más tranquila y absoluta paz. Le fastidiaba. Cada vez que se encontraba con un cadáver en semejante posición podía ver lo fijos que se mantenían los ojos de estos, precisamente en los suyos, observándole, le daba escalofríos y sabía que jamás se acostumbraría a ello.

-Michelle Kirilenko, 26 años, aún no contactamos a ningún familiar, es eslovaca así que probablemente tendremos que buscar ahí, desconocemos alguna dirección de lo que podría ser su residencia, gracias a sus enseres sabemos que es estudiante de medicina en la universidad de Gotham y al parecer trabaja las horas libres como _"Dama de compañía"_- Gordon miró a Jess

-¿Dama de compañía?- la mujer se coloco de pie.

-Es un trabajo muy popular actualmente, se gana dinero suficiente para costear cualquier carrera, además de vivir cómodamente, se generan contactos importantes para futuros trabajos…todo sin sacrificar demasiado- a Gordon le desagrado el tono dogmatico que Jessica había usado para explicarse, no es que fuera experto en juzgar, él por su trabajo conocía a la perfección todas las debilidades y pecados humanos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su hija y en lo mucho que tendría que sacrificarse para que ella no terminara así, es decir todo lo estaba sopesando desde el punto de vista de un padre, debía de inmediato sacarse esas ideas de su cabeza, su mujer y sus hijos se encontraban en lo que aún era la parte iluminada de Gotham, y él estaba luchando para que se mantuviera así.

-Si es prostituta…debe tener un alcahuete…- dijo después de meditar un rato -¿Estaba drogada?

-No…aunque déjeme decirle comisionado que los alcahuetes ya no son necesarios…solo basta con tener internet- Gordon miró a la agente Durden como si no entendiera y antes de que se le fuera la idea agregó.

-Por el semen sabremos quién fue…

-Eh, eso será difícil de aclarar, comisionado, no hubo coito- por primera vez Jim abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿No hubo coito?

-El cadáver no tiene ni una sola huella- Gordon se extraño nuevamente

-¿Nada?

-Bueno quién sea se llevo la lengua de la mujer, aunque la marca dental más parece de animal que de humano, supongo que ahí tenemos algo con que empezar

-No pudo haber sido Zsaz- finalizó Gordon

-¿Por qué lo cree Sr.?

-No hay señales de violencia- ambos miraron a su alrededor y Jess no pudo menos que asumir la lógica de Gordon como la correcta; ella conocía los escenarios que Zsaz dejaba tras de si.

-Llévela a la morgue

-Yo me encargaré Sr.- dicho esto la mujer entrego un segundo informe preliminar con algunas fotos y exámenes toxicológicos, nada concluyente aún.

-¿Cuándo podré contar con un informe definitivo?

-En tres días comisionado…-finalizó ella. Jim agradeció y salió de la habitación, unos pasos mas allá otro agente le detuvo y entregó más informes, esta vez sobre los interrogatorios efectuados al personal del lugar, leyó rápidamente y tal cual había conjeturado hasta el momento, la descripción se alejaba mucho de lo que él conocía de Zsaz. Así como abundaban las respuestas que decían "_no haber escuchado nada_" o "_todo en la más absoluta calma_". Necesitaba más datos sobre Michelle, el teléfono de alguna amiga en la universidad o al menos de alguna conocida. Como respondiendo a sus ruegos, uno de los policías que resguardaban la escena del crimen, le facilito la cartera de la mujer; esta contenía una chequera, dos celulares, un espejo, algo de maquillaje, algunos preservativos y pastillas anticonceptivas. Si, era una chica educada, inteligente y muy preparada.

En las afueras del lugar, le esperaba Edward Morgan, un sargento joven con aspiraciones a detective, lo consideraba algo lento, aunque probablemente no lo fuera, pero era un muchacho gentil y atento, no tenía familia y al parecer tampoco novia, silencioso y meditabundo, aquello había sido esencial para que Gordon le diera preferencia sobre el resto de los otros candidatos a acompañarle. A penas le vio salir, el muchacho entró al auto y encendió el motor.

-¿Alguna pista comisionado?- preguntó

-Nada contundente muchacho- fuera de eso, no hablaron en todo el camino, tiempo que Jim aprovecho para revisar los enseres de la muchacha. Así como la lista de contactos de ambos celulares. Uno parecía ser de uso diario, mientras que el otro contenía lo que parecía ser una lista de clientes, pero nada que indicara conexión romántica o familiar.

Al ver los nombres de aquella lista, supo que la chica era extremadamente lista, con semejantes clientes, era imposible que pasara necesidad alguna, lo que haría más improbable aún que su última compañía fuera Victor Zsaz, ahí vio nombres que iban desde consejeros cercanos al alcalde, pasando por jueces y se perdía en la alta sociedad, pensó en el robo como posible móvil, pero entonces ¿Por qué se llevarían su lengua? Quizás la chica quería chantajear a alguien y la situación se le escapo de las manos ¿tendría que ver la mafia? Eran variadas las posibilidades, pero Jim se cuido muy bien de no darle alas a ninguna. Llegaron a la oficina cerca de las 7:30, ya estaba oscuro y como todos los inviernos, el frío se hizo más intenso.

-¿Quiere un café comisionado?- preguntó Edward

-Me harías un gran favor muchacho- contestó Jim, el chico no se hizo esperar, mientras Gordon, iba a instalarse en su oficina. Una vez ahí se dispuso a revisar todo nuevamente, ahora con mayor atención, parecía una noche tranquila, aunque supuso que sería mucho más larga de lo que a él le gustaría.

* * *

Según las ordenes emitidas por Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox se disponía a dar la bienvenida a Joshua Godale, representante de las inversiones Barton en América, mas como cada movimiento que Bruce ordenara, existían varias razones para acercarse a Godale, solo que unas disfrazaban a las otras.

La firma Barton provenía del Reino Unido, en donde se codeaban con los Rotschild y en América con los Rockefeller, a nivel mundial eran los principales comerciantes de Joyerías, y accionistas mayoritarios de la Barrick Gold, también tenían las narices metidas en armamento, investigaciones científicas y medicas, así como bienes raíces, por otro lado también se dedicaban a las obras de caridad en países tercermundistas, curiosamente en los mismos donde solían explotar minerales.

El que Godale fuera enviado precisamente a Gotham, hablaba de las intenciones del grupo en colocar una sucursal para sus negocios en la ciudad. ¿Por qué una importante cadena de Joyerías se instalaría en un lugar tan conflictivo como Gotham? Aquella había sido una de las principales razones que habían llevado a Bruce Wayne a sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones del Grupo Barton en su ciudad, lo quisiera o no el puerto de Gotham así como los estrechos, eran tierra de nadie y fácilmente se podían utilizar como puente para el contrabando de lo que fuera. Mientras él nada podía hacer por los abusos que las grandes firmas o grupos hicieran en Sudamérica, Asia o África, pero al menos podía evitar que aquello se asomara a su ciudad.

Por otro lado ambas empresas tenían miembros en diferentes directorios a lo largo y ancho del planeta, así que le pareció natural que fuera él, o sea Fox, quién se encargara de recibir a Godale. Además ambos se conocían de jóvenes, juntos habían estudiado en Yale, aunque fue Fox, el primero en encontrar trabajo en las empresas Wayne, cuando el abuelo de Bruce se lo llevó a trabajar con él a Europa. Por su lado Godale fue el primero en lamentar la separación de Lucius del directorio, así como este el primero en felicitarle por sus logros en Barton. Mas la relación de ambos siempre había sido distante, a Godale le agradaba Fox, por que siempre callaba en el momento preciso y por que jamás se sabía que esperar de él, Godale al gusto de Fox era demasiado ambicioso, aquello le hacía a veces una persona amoral, aunque en su momento a Fox, no le pareció en lo absoluto grave, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Y él había sido testigo de cómo la avaricia y el poder, podía corromper al más sabio de los hombres, no le pareció extraño entonces, a pesar de conocerlo dudar de él y de sus intenciones en Gotham.

Al descender del avión, Joshua se mostró contentísimo de que fuera Fox quién le recibiera, a este le pareció exagerado que casi corriera por los escalones para darle un efusivo y apretado abrazo, pero Godale siempre había sido así, cínico más que emotivo o sentimental, lo prefería ya que así, al menos podía adelantarse a lo que el representante de Barton hiciera. Mas al ver a la asistente de este, a Fox, ciertas ideas en las que debía de concentrarse se esfumaron en una estúpida sonrisa.

Era una muchacha joven, 25 o 26 años como máximo, tenía un look elegante y sobrio, pero descuidado a la vez, lucia rebelde con el cabello desordenado, pero su porte era todo gracia y aburrido desdén, sabía lucir muy bien ese limite que marca la juventud con la adultez; llevaba maquillaje recargado alrededor de unos intensos ojos azules y sin rastro alguno de rubor o lápiz labial, las mejillas pálidas, al igual que la frente y el mentón, todo rematado por una boca rosa y generosa.

Godale no tardó en llamar la atención de Fox para presentarle a la muchacha.

-Mi asistente- dijo, Fox miró y vio que esta le extendía la mano con gesto serio.

-Celina Kyle- dijo ella – un gusto Sr. Fox

-El gusto es todo mío- contesto embelesado, no tardó en reponerse y agregar –traje un auto, acompáñenme…- finalizó, llevando a ambos a través de la pista hasta llegar en donde mantenía estacionado un Audi A7 Coupe. La chica fijo la vista en él, y meditó sobre el año, pero no dijo nada. No había chofer, lo que le dio una idea a Godale; la de lucir aún más a su cautivadora asistente.

-Deja que Celina conduzca- guiño a Fox jactándose, este se volteó hacia la muchacha, quién no parecía prestar atención en lo absoluto.

-¿Esta bien para Ud. Srta.?- preguntó, la chica reacciono y asintió.

-Desde luego Sr.- a Lucius le pareció un gesto tímido, pero le resulto difícil creer que la chica fuera así, era bella y lucia segura, además para lograr el puesto de asistente de Godale, había que ser la eficiencia en persona.

Una vez en el auto, la chica demostró su pericia, sin afán alguno de lucirse. No necesito encender el GPS para saber como salir del aeropuerto y solo interrumpió a su jefe para preguntarle si deseaba primeramente ir al hotel o al edificio Wayne.

-Llevanos a Wayne…-contestó Godale, la chica asintió

-¿Sabe como llegar?- preguntó Fox.

-Celina conoce todo Gotham, nació y se crió acá- contesto Godale, Fox asintió con calma.

Ahora que se sentía un poco más satisfecho decidió que ya era hora de tantear terreno.

-Entonces dime Josh ¿Qué le hiciste a Barton para que decidiera exiliarte a este rincón?- Godale rió sin adivinar el estratagema de Fox, y calmadamente contesto.

-Dice que esta parte del globo esta muy abandonada- se encogió de hombros como si no importara –Desde mi punto de vista…-prosiguió – Gotham esta perdida – impercetivamente Celina miró a su jefe a través del espejo – por mí que nos centráramos en Nueva York o Québec, pero en fin donde manda capitán…-Finalizó en un suspiro, Fox sonrió y rápidamente agregó.

-Tal vez le interesan los muelles de Gotham- Godale asintió de acuerdo, era conocida la facilidad que a grandes hombres de negocios se les daba para sacar y recibir lo que fuera.

-Eso si que es un buen negocio- contestó ingenuamente Josh, Celina le miró nuevamente, pero pronto volvió la vista al frente al notar que Fox le vigilaba.

-Viéndolo así, nada tengo que criticarle a Michael o a su padre…- suspiro nuevamente- pero dejemos los negocios para después, ya tendremos semanas para ocuparnos de ellos.

-Me parece bien ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo?

-El que sea necesario

-¿Necesitas un lugar para quedarte?

-No te preocupes, Celina ya me ha conseguido un excelente lugar- Fox miró nuevamente a la muchacha, esta le devolvió el gesto junto a una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento, que a él le pareció muy gentil.

-Ah, si ¿Y donde si es que puedo saber?

-¡Claro que sí!.. Tienes que saberlo para cuando me visites

-En las Empalizadas- Fox se sorprendió

-Valla, estarás cerca del Sr. Wayne…-Godale se puso serio y con tono discreto se acerco a su _"amigo"_

-¿Es cierto que quemó su propia casa en una borrachera?- el tono confidencial a penas sirvió para evitar que nuevamente Celina mirara a su jefe, no pareció darle mucha importancia, Fox que notó el gesto solo sacudió los hombros y sonrió.

-No estuve ahí, no sabría decirlo- Godale se hecho hacía atrás dejando escapar parte de su panza en un suspiro.

-Debe ser todo un caso ¿no?- Fox, no cambió su gesto. Godale lo entendió, era complicado hablar con alguien más sobre las fallas de los jefes, al fin de cuentas, si hombres como él y Fox tenían aquello empleos, era para precisamente cubrir cada una de las _"fallas"_ de sus empleadores.

-No me gustan los apartamentos- acotó finalmente Josh, dando un giro a la conversación, luego agrego -¿Celina donde alojaras tú?- nuevamente la muchacha miró a través del espejo.

-Encontré un departamento en un edificio céntrico Sr.

-Podemos ofrecerle un piso en el edificio Wayne- dijo Fox, tratando de parecer galante.

-Oh, no debe preocuparse Sr. No necesito mucho, además el edificio Wayne solo hospeda en los pisos bajo el penthouse, y bueno yo…le temo a las alturas…- Godale rió con ganas ante el gesto de Fox, obviamente este se mostraba sorprendido ante la información entregada así como la veracidad de esta, pero nada le había preparado para la declaración de la muchacha.

-Nunca son perfectas- finalizó Joshua Godale- cuando sube a un avión, es como acercar un _gato_ al agua- la muchacha sonrió para si. Entonces la conversación se centró en ambos, hablaron de familia, hobbies, libros y música, así como dieron varios comentarios punzantes a la actual situación de Gotham City, nada que realmente mereciera la intromisión de Celina, aunque a Fox, le hubiera encantado escucharle hablar.

* * *

-¿No saldrá hoy amo?- preguntó Alfred, al notar la hora y ver que Bruce no se movía de su asiento.

-No, Alfred, hoy no…- dijo con tono cansino, el mayordomo se acercó tras su amo, curioso de que era lo que con tanto interés leía; eran reseñas de noticias y periódicos viejos de Gotham, notó que siempre se detenía cuando veía las palabras **"Wayne Interpreses"** y **"Barton Gold", **se detuvo en la sección económica del diario de Gotham de hace unos nueve años atrás, hablaba de los beneficios obtenidos en concepto de impuestos cobrados a la firma Barton por utilizar los puertos de Gotham, memorizó un poco la fecha y Alfred recordó que era más o menos en la época en que el mismo Falcone se colocara a la cabeza de las familias de la mafia, obteniendo todos los _"permisos"_ posibles para ingresar sus drogas en la ciudad. ¿Habría sido ese el inicio de **Ra´s Al Ghul**, en su plan de destruir Gotham? Cronológicamente en aquél tiempo Bruce aún se encontraba en Princeton, tiempo en el cual aún no desaparecía.

-¿Qué busca amo?- preguntó el mayordomo aún intrigado.

-Necesito una conexión- entonces se giró y miró a Alfred a los ojos, el mayordomo no pudo evitar sonreír en aquella postura Bruce, más que recordarle a Thomas, parecía un vivo retrato de su abuelo.

-Hace unos 8 o 9 años, los Barton utilizaron el puerto de Gotham, para transportar sus diamantes de Québec y Nueva York, misma fecha en la cual Falcone comenzó a recibir sus cargamentos- Alfred asintió comprendiendo, él mismo lo había pensado- Obviamente la situación actual de Gotham en aquella época evitó que se hicieran muchas preguntas sobre aquella coincidencia, pero aún así, para conocer el manejo, necesitaban a alguien dentro ¿no?- Alfred asintió nuevamente.

-Podría ser cualquiera- dijo, Bruce negó, más obedeciendo a una corazonada, que a lo que podría considerarse información valedera. Alfred carraspeo llamando la atención de su amo quién, había vuelto la vista a la pantalla del PC.

-En los tiempos de la depresión, fueron los Barton quienes ayudaron con dinero a su padre en la construcción del metro de la ciudad, todos se negaban, así que debió de aceptar a regañadientes- Bruce frunció el ceño.

-¿A regañadientes?

-Se rumoreaba que buscaban sobornarle, Ud. Sabe para ingresara los muelles, después el Sr. Earl firmaría los contratos con él, además a su padre le desagradaba profundamente el representante de la empresa, aunque era conocido de Fox, por otro lado los intereses Barton han sido denunciados por destrucción del medio ambiente y corrupción, pero solo en Canadá se logro llevarlos a juicio.

-¿Y que ocurrió?

-Pagaron una multa Millonaria en indemnizaciones, pero la Barrick Gold, uno de sus socios pagó la deuda- Bruce volvió a darle la espalda al mayordomo y continuo leyendo, Alfred solo le copio. Lo entendía, todo aquello ya tenía el cariz de volverse más y más oscuro, ahora solo le bastaba con tener una mayor cantidad de antecedentes para actuar o permanecer en silencio.

-Mandé a Fox, a recibirlo- dijo Bruce.

-Seguramente tendrá una adorable bienvenida- Bruce sonrió, hasta que un titular pequeño llamó su atención, no tendría más de veinte líneas, pero fueron suficientes para llenarle de interrogantes, talvez esa era la conexión que necesitaba.

-Alfred, por favor investiga sobre…-tardó en releer – Celina Kyle…*-Alfred anotó el nombre con celeridad y si bien le pareció conocido nada dijo.

-¿Qué busco Sr.?- preguntó, Bruce pensó unos segundos.

-Todo…- finalizó, Alfred remiró por sobre el hombro y sin decir nada obedeció.

Las semanas y los meses, habían mitigado el dolor de la muerte de Rachel, pero así como se habían vuelto más violentos los crímenes, él también lo había hecho; fuera de extraerle la bala que Dent le metiera en encostado, tuvo que suturarle la cabeza y obligarle a usar cabestrillo cuando le dislocaran el codo a patadas. Ahora ya no se le temía a Batman, se le odiaba y a su vez él parecía odiarlos a todos. Pero ¿Era natural no? Todo tenía sus limites, y aunque Bruce Wayne no lo admitiera, Batman ya estaba llegando a los suyos, que le importaba al resto que siguiera limpiando la ciudad si ya nadie confiaba en él, cuando llegaba a esa idea, siempre recordaba que Bruce lo había elegido así, era normal entonces que se volviera más frío, distante y duro, le preocupaba sin embargo que bajo todo aquello llegara el día en que colapsara, en que sin darse cuenta se evidenciara y corriera verdadero peligro, de momento las cosas estaban funcionando _"bien"_ así, con Bruce investigando a fondo antes de actuar, y bueno él, ayudándole en lo posible. Jamás había cuestionado ninguna orden de él. Por otro lado comprendía que mucho de lo que su amo buscaba era una visión, él ya era viejo y la experiencia le decía que el martirizarse o volverse un suceso de la popularidad no cambiarían las cosas en el mundo, ya que este no era tan simple. Nadie había seguido el ejemplo de Thomas Wayne, y si bien Bruce era mucho más fuerte que su padre, también era más propenso a los extremos que este. Y obviamente nadie sería capaz de seguir semejante ejemplo. El no lo veía como algo correcto o incorrecto o si valía o no la pena; muchos habían muerto, incluso Rachel –por quien sentía especial cariño- pero así eran las cosas ¿no? Y todo había sido una reacción bastante esperable ante la forma en que Bruce y Batman habían decidido actuar. Pero aún esgrimiendo todas las excusas sobre la condición de su amo, entendía que eso debía de hacerse fuera de todas las cavilaciones morales o humanistas, así eran las cosas ahora en Gotham, ya no se podían hacer de otra manera.

El nombre de Celina Kyle, le resonaba en la cabeza como el recuerdo de una actriz perdida tras el tiempo, tantas cosas habían pasado tan rápido, que le costo recordar donde había escuchado de ella. Cuando coloco el nombre en el ordenador, no obtuvo respuestas definitivas, en total solo dos pasaron a las finales. Acceder a los archivos de la asistencia social no era un trabajo difícil para la maquinaria creada por Fox, a los ojos de Alfred, el ingeniero era un verdadero genio.

La primera era una niña, que en un principio le pareció descartable, pero vivía en Gotham y actualmente en la ciudad, a la edad de 16 años, ya se podía lograr mucho, sobre todo ante el amplio prontuario que la muchacha mostraba, tráfico, prostitución y asaltos con violencia, había pasado por hogares de menores, de los cuales había escapado, ya tenía en su haber, tres abortos y se reconsideraba peligrosa, su nombre figuraba en dos investigaciones por asesinato, muy evidente dese luego, pero aún así, ordeno, copio y pego todo, luego lo imprimió.

Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al igual que su memoria ante el sujeto que estaba buscando, si lo era o no, no le dio la menos importancia, pero algo le dijo que de esta Celina Kyle no debía escatimar en la información. Copio y pego realmente todo, padres, abuelos y tatarabuelos, estudios, trabajos, actividades, amantes y niños, se dio también el trabajo de buscar en sus propios recuerdos de la muchacha y asociarlos a lo que la sociedad sabía de ella y su familia, su búsqueda finalizó en los periódicos de hace 9 años, también imprimió aquella información. No era una actriz muerta, solo era su memoria jugándole una mala pasada, a veces olvidaba lo viejo que estaba y que cada vez lo era más.

Dejo caer con parsimonia los dos archivos al lado de su amo, este le observo y sonrió.

-¿Necesita algo más amo Bruce?

-No Alfred, gracias…

-Muy bien Sr. Paso a retirarme- Bruce asintió sin mirarle

-¿Irás al Penthouse?

-Así es señor- contesto colocándose el abrigo

-Puedes llevarte el auto si lo deseas, yo me quedare acá…

-Muy bien señor- dijo inclinándose levemente, procedió a retirarse.

Bruce no le observo, estaba demasiado absorto en lo que buscaba, se coloco de pie y se dirigió al ordenador central; desde donde accedían a la base social de todo el continente Norteamericano_ "Fox realmente es un genio"_ se dijo, ingreso la clave que le daba acceso al sistema judicial canadiense y descargo e imprimió uno a uno los documentos que seguían el caso correspondiente a la demanda civil en contra de **Barrick Gold **y su asociada **Barton**, eran miles de hojas entre demandas, apelaciones y contrademandas, testimonios, interrogatorios, etc. A diferencia de la última vez, no quería involucrarse directamente con los Barton, no le interesaba el tener que asociarlos a Wayne Interpreases, para averiguar sus movimientos, además de momento todo solo estaba basado en sospechas, a diferencia de lo ocurrido con Lau.

Rápidamente sus ojos enfocaron el fondo de la pantalla, en realidad no había nada que ver, pero cuando se encontraba a solas, solía pensar en el pasado y recordaba a Dent, Rachel y a sus padres. No lo sabía pero desde hace un buen tiempo todo le parecía correr tan lento que se sentía con demasiado tiempo libre, sin mencionar que había reducido sus _"salidas" _nocturnas debido a lo peligroso que se había vuelto para el murciélago la ciudad; solo podía repasar una y otra vez el escenario actual. El crimen aumentaba, la violencia también y lo que más le fastidiaba es que ya no le temían, por lo tanto ahora todo era más difícil, ya no era más que un hombre a la mente de sus enemigos, era un loco con capa _¡Un Loco Con Capa!_ Aquello lo sacaba de quicio y peor aún; pensar que Dent y Reachel habían muerto por hacer lo correcto y que él era solo ¡Un loco con capa! Por creer lo mismo. A veces pensaba en retroceder en el tiempo y dejar que **Ra´s** arrasara con toda la ciudad o derechamente arrollar a **The Jocker** con su motocicleta, así se habría ahorrado todos aquellos sacrificios que no habían valido la pena, el de nadie, siquiera el de su padre y menos aún el suyo propio. Así que ahora hacía solamente lo que mejor le resultaba; patear tantos culos como pudiera, el de quien fuera que se cruzara en su camino, además le servía como técnica para relajarse, de momento solo contaba con Gordon, Fox y Alfred, pero había tanto que ellos desconocían, que realmente comenzó a sentirse solo y cansado, él aún era joven y con la muerte de Rachel habían desaparecido todas sus expectativas de lograr una vida normal. Y si bien sabía que aún le quedaba mucho, ciertamente podrían matarlo en cualquier momento ¿Y que había logrado realmente? Solo encerrar a un grupo de matones que ya había sido reemplazado y encerrar a dos locos en un manicomio, quienes en cualquier momento serían capaces de huir, entre más lo pensaba, más creía que había estado rezando al santo equivocado, que el sistema jamás funcionaría y que la corrupción terminaría por aplastarlos a todos; Gordon, Fox, Alfred y obviamente a él.

Un parpadeo verde, indicándole que todo ya había sido impreso pareció despertarle de toda aquella pesimista ensoñación, observo su reloj y vio que este le indicaba las 01:20 AM. Sintió hambre y recordó que Alfred ya debía de estar acostado en el penthouse, miró por encima del desorden; buscando algo olvidado que comer, pero no encontró nada. Salir por algo le resultaba una verdadera molestia, aún se encontraba en aquél bunker subterráneo, y siendo invierno se espero un frío del demonio, y Alfred se había llevado el auto.

Recordó su entrenamiento en la liga de las sombras y a si mismo se llamó débil, podía usar su motocicleta, seguramente en el centro podría encontrar algo. Cuando se vio montado y dirigiéndose a cualquier logar que le diera algo de comer, por primera vez se sintió como un ciudadano ordinario realizando la más común de las acciones, estaba ahora fijándose en todos los detalles de la ciudad, a ras de suelo, lo que era una perspectiva completamente alejada de la de Batman o la de Bruce Wayne, todo aquello le alentó de una extraña manera, ya que no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que de la nada podía salir una banda, matarle, quitarle el efectivo de encima y su motocicleta.

* * *

Después de dejar a Godale y Lucius Fox en el edificio Wayne. Celina se vio en la libertad de hacer efectiva la posesión de su nuevo departamento en Gotham, tal cual como le había dicho a Fox, estaba en una avenida céntrica, era un edifico antiguo, con departamentos espaciosos y fríos, antiguamente en uno solo de aquellos, vivían hacinadas de cuatro a cinco familias. Ahora obviamente era diferente; el suelo era de baldosa negra y las paredes de empastado blanco, le costo decidirse como decorarlo, si hacerlo parecer un hogar o dejarse llevar por toda la decoración actual, fría y minimalista pero tremendamente sofisticada. De momento mientras se decidía, le pareció buena idea recorrer la ciudad a ver si algo le inspiraba y de paso ver como iban las cosas.

Lo que vio le sorprendió. A pesar de todas aquellas caídas y desastres sociales Gotham se veía tan bien como ella viera Milán, Londres o Nueva York. La primera vez que había regresado, su ciudad le había parecido un antro de niveles colosales, la ciudad se veía sucia y oscura aún en verano y el hedor de los _estrechos_ llegaba incluso a las empalizadas, no estuvo mucho tiempo aquella vez en la ciudad, se marchó a la semana de su llegada. Volvió un par de años después y bueno, todo parecía haberse resuelto, ahora la ciudad parecía ciudad, se veía ordenada y limpia, al menos en gran parte de ella, y gracias al hombre murciélago Gotham lucía a sus ojos mucho más interesante. Bajo su punto de vista, este no era más que la otra cara, o realmente la verdadera cara de lo que Gotham se había buscado, lo más parecido que existía en esa ciudad a la justicia era una rata voladora, cazadora de ratas de mayor _"peso"_. Era algo melodramático, pero al nivel de lo que la ciudad merecía.

Si continuaba en aquella dirección, llegaría en al menos quince minutos a la torre Wayne, ya eran casi las diez, supuso que a esa hora sería imposible siquiera vislumbrar al hombre murciélago, decidió por lo tanto volver a su nuevo departamento, no le molestaba tanto el lugar como el frío, de momento solo tenía un colchón y varias cajas amontonadas unas sobre otras, tendría que esperar hasta el fin de semana para comenzar a ordenar _"a su gusto"_, se tendió entonces en su cama y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

A la media noche en punto la alarma de su celular le despertó, era un mensaje; leyó en pantalla e inmediatamente se coloco de pie, siquiera se lavo el rostro. Solo bajo, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a las empalizadas, fue atendida por el personal de Joshua Godale quién la mantuvo en el vestíbulo hasta que se le entregó un sobre gris de unos cuatro centímetros de grosor, cuando abrió este, resoplo con fastidio, tendría trabajo al menos para toda la noche. Aquella era la maldición de trabajar para hombres como Godale, pero lo aceptaba, era y le parecía necesario.

Al volver decidió pasar a comer algo, en el primer piso de su edificio había un pequeño y acogedor restaurante de comida oriental que mantenía abierto toda la noche, aquello era algo que le parecía un buen cambio. Cuando ella vivía ahí –_algunos años atrás_- difícilmente podría ver cualquier local comercial abierto hasta tan tarde, no le pareció en lo absoluto una mala idea el hacer su trabajo ahí, era mucho más agradable que su propio departamento, el cantinero, un mesero y dos comensales eran todas las personas en el local.

Debido a sus facciones y estilo de vida, Celina difícilmente demostraba su edad, así que ojos del cantinero y del mesero paso por una universitaria más. Se sentó en la barra, ya que la luz favorecía aquél lado del lugar y se dio el lujo de practicar su chino y ordenar lo más simple del menú, no comía carne, aunque si pescado y a su gusto la comida oriental tenía mucho de sazón y animal. Pensó que el sushi hubiera sido lo ideal y decidió, antes de que la orden fuera entregada cambiarla por el arroz con el pescado crudo y sus cientos de combinaciones, agradeció y el camarero le sonrió, eran las ventajas de ser tan linda, se podía ser cortésmente caprichosa y resultar un encanto.

-¿No le molesta si hago esto acá?- preguntó nuevamente en Chino, mostrando los papeles que traía con ella. El sujeto, nuevamente sonriendo negó. Bien era hora de comenzar. Dentro del mismo sobre venía un destacador verde y un marcador negro.

El titulo decía "**COMPRA Y VENTA DE BUQUES Y MERCANCIAS EN EL PUERTO DE GOTHAM"**, sonrió para si, la jerga económico-legal siempre parecía tan pulcra. Que decir que esa compra y venta se refería directamente a la apropiación de espacio y maquinarias a precios ridículos, todos obviamente trabajados desde antes gracias a la ayuda de Falcone y Maroni, para obligar a los pequeños comerciantes y pescadores a retirarse sin alzar la voz. Y ahora que Falcone estaba en Arkham y Maroni muerto, no había nadie que reclamara esos lugares o cobrara algún _"impuesto"_ era ahí donde Barton entraba en la jugada, mostrando los papeles de los propietarios firmados ante la alcaldía de la ciudad y reclamando parte del puerto como suyo, ese era el primer paso, después vendría la intervención del lugar, modificándolo y construyendo un soberbio muelle y así…y así…de a poco ya no tendrían que pagarle nada a la ciudad y de hecho, Gotham debería de pagar por el uso, así como todos los interesados en usar el lugar ¿Qué importaba que llegara a esos muelles mientras pagaran su _"cuota"_?

Nuevamente Celina sonrió, lo que resultaba más gracioso era – _a medida que iba leyendo_- lo mucho que la ley resguardaba cada una de esas tretas, al inundar los documentos de articulo tras articulo legal, las razones bajo las cuales se podía actuar así.

Le trajeron su platillo y rápidamente sacó los palillos, vertió salsa teriyaki en el arroz, y se dio tiempo, mientras saboreaba de meditar.

¿Qué era lo que realmente protegía el hombre murciélago?

De momento había detenido al grupo de traficantes que trabajan en la ciudad resguardados por la mafia, así como había desbaratado la red de corrupción que aquejaba a la policía; podría decirse que hasta ese punto sus obras lo calificaban como preocupado por la estabilidad de su ciudad. Pero en alguna parte de todo ese razonamiento algo comenzaba a perder peso. Y la idea fija que pasaba por la cabeza de Celina era _¿A que clase de mal combate? ¿ Cual es la verdadera justicia que busca?_ Mientras leía los documentos que Godale le entregara, le pareció que el tratar de buscar alguna respuesta sobre la idea le confundiría tanto ahora, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Si bien no era su papel el cuestionar los verdaderos intereses del vigilante de Gotham, le pareció absurdo el creer que alguien con semejante valor fuera tan cuadrado al no querer ver los verdaderos males que azotaban a la ciudad, y los cuales en sí golpeaban al mundo entero; y Gotham actualmente era la Babilonia de este mundo occidental. Pero así como consideraba que el comportamiento de Batman perdía peso en cierta escala, también lo hacia su idea de justicia; tenía que darle tiempo al murciélago y al hombre que se encontraba tras él ¿Cuántos años habían trascurrido desde su aparición? Muy pocos realmente y el crimen, por más que uno quisiera no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana.

Bebió un poco para aclarar sus ideas, eso de pensar en el bien y en el mal, a veces terminaba por marearla, sobre todo cuando se escabullía hacia aguas más oscuras de lo que desearía, pero realmente era lo único que consideraba importante y que preocupaba a su cabeza, entonces sus documentos reclamaban nuevamente su atención, debía de ser así, ahí leía sobre cifras millonarias que triplicaban las ganancias para bolsillos de a quienes ya les sobraba; ante todo ese cinismo, recordó las campañas escolares que Barton hiciera en el continente Africano y lo mucho que colaboraban con la salud y comida, siempre y cuando, el gobierno local se mantuviera callado ante las explotaciones de mineral, que sin la seguridad adecuada mataba a cientos de mineros _– niños en su mayoría-_ todos los años.

Aquellas eran las injusticias que por trabajo estaba obligada a conocer, no era cínica al negarlo pero sabía que era culpable del silencio y de aquella seria fidelidad que mantenía hacia las altas esferas de Barton. Así eran todas esas grandes empresas internacionales que hacían girar al mundo, así habían movido sus fuerzas durante siglos para ordenar y separar a todos los seres humanos –_de nuevo a los mismo_- se dijo, entonces recordó las noticias de hace casi un año. Y el colapso que sufrió la ciudad a manos de ese payaso pintarrajeado _¿**The Jocker** se hacia llamar?_, por unos segundos aquellas ideas no le parecieron tan descabelladas ¿Qué tan malo sería romper con todo aquél esquema, aún cuando se perdieran algunas vidas?

Ahora que se encontraba en una posición privilegiada podía ser testigo a fe cierta de todo cuanto Batman quisiera hacer en aquél lugar ¿Permitiría el murciélago que su ciudad fuera invadida por el vil imperio Barton, sería capaz el dinero de detener a este justiciero? ¿O acaso los millonarios del lugar –entre los que contaba a su jefe y a Bruce Wayne- se adelantarían y sacarían al murciélago de en medio antes de que este pudiera actuar?

Realmente no conocía a este último, aunque había oído hablar tanto de él como del Batman mismo, acá el curso de sus pensamientos se torno más frívolo; se decía que Wayne era un casanova empedernido, muy poco dado al compromiso, había, bajo los efectos de alcohol, quemado su propia casa, así como se le conocía por sus actitudes excéntricas de comprar por capricho o salirse con la suya bajo cualquier circunstancia, en síntesis, a su gusto un sujeto odioso, lo que bajo ningún motivo pareció detener a los editores de **Forbes** para nombrarlo como el soltero más codiciado de todo el país. ¡De todo el país!

Aunque para darle un poco más de crédito, era reconocida su visión para los negocios. Debido al trabajo que desempeñaría en la ciudad le tocaría, al menos un par de veces toparse con él. Viéndolo así, si era un visionario de los negocios era factible que realmente fuera un bastardo, estaba bien, se topaba con ellos todo el tiempo, así en cierto sentido llegó a parecerle grato, que al menos fuera inteligente.

* * *

Solo el azar, podría, bajo sus múltiples caprichos, reunirlos aquella noche. Mientras Celina leía y sacaba sus propias conclusiones morales, Bruce se veía cansado de dar vueltas buscando algo que realmente le apeteciera, acostumbrado a la comida de Alfred, prácticamente había dejado en el pasado sus desventuras culinarias alrededor del mundo, por otro lado, al ver el aviso de _abierto toda la noche_, le pareció la única oportunidad que tendría, al menos esa noche, de llevarse algo limpio y decente a la boca. Rápidamente habiendo recorrido gran parte del centro, ya no se le hacía tan agradable el pasar frío, aun cuando fuera para conocer la ciudad bajo la perspectiva ordinaria del resto de los ciudadanos, no tardó en entender que no era más que una ilusión que a ratos degustaba saborear como real, su lugar no estaba en la calle con el resto, si no vigilando, fue entonces cuando vio o leyó de reojo el letrero de cian luminoso que le dijo cortar de una vez con ese recorrido para volver y terminar de registrar las historias que podían conectar a esa tal Celina Kyle con Barton y el trafico que él sabía existía.

Detuvo su motocicleta en la acera y realmente no se preocupo de encadenarla o no, ordenaría y todo sería rápido, nada debería atarle a permanecer más de quince minutos en aquél lugar.

Al entrar, el repentino calor del interior le pareció tan agradable; colándose por sus piernas para darle una fugaz sensación de seguridad, se produjo un escalofría agradable, inmediatamente sintió la humedad que hacia pesados sus pantalones, miró su chaqueta de cuero y vio que relucía en agua, la cual rápidamente comenzó a gotear, con tranquilidad se acomodo algunos cabellos y avanzó.

-Buenas noches- saludo, a lo que el barman contesto asintiendo, Bruce notó a la chica de la barra, aunque primeramente ninguno se preocupo de fijar la vista en el otro. Solo cuando accidentalmente interrumpió el trayecto de la mano izquierda de Celina, al momento en que esta iba a coger un bollo de carne, ambos se miraron, sin tardanza se disculparon, al ver caer el bollo al mesón.

-Lo lamento- repitió Bruce, Celina sonrió disculpándole y agregó.

-No se preocupe, ordenaré otro…-solo entonces él, se dio el tiempo para observarle con mayor detención. Wayne como sujeto social, era poco dado a entablar amistad o como mínimo una conversación sin una buena excusa por detrás, tal vez averiguar algo de importancia o como en el caso de Celina por mero interés físico. Y ella bueno, solo con una sonrisa era capaz de interesar al más parco de los hombres.

Mantuvieron silencio hasta que el mesero volvió con el recibo de la orden de Wayne, oportunidad que este aprovecho para pedir otra porción de bollos de carne, esta vez lo hizo en Chino, no para impresionar a la chica, aunque así lo creyó el barman –quién por cierto ya se había interesado en ella- si no que con toda la voluntad de disculparse, esperaba que Celina no notara la treta, pero la chica manejaba el idioma tan bien como él. Y no le costo en lo absoluto, entender lo que decía. Miró entonces a Bruce y si bien este le había observado, ahora no pudo evitar quedar prendado de la mirada de la chica.

-Eso no será necesario señor- y dirigiéndose al muchacho, también en chino dijo

-Por favor cancele esa orden, ya tengo suficiente- el barman le miró con gesto de fastidió, el cual se ilumino cuando ella le sonrió a modo de disculpa, Bruce también rió para sí.

-Al menos déjeme pagar su cuenta- Celina le observo.

-Le da Ud. Demasiada importancia a un incidente insignificante, insisto, no es necesario, no afectara para nada mi presupuesto- Wayne sonrió algo encantado, obviamente esta mujer no sabía quién era él, aquello le agrado sobremanera, era el trató más ordinario que jamás le dieran.

Ya interesado, observo por sobre la cabeza de la mujer y notó que destacaba, marcaba y tachaba unos documentos, conjuntamente con hacer anotaciones. Observo hacía donde se encontraba la cocina y notó al barman mirándole fijamente con gesto de odio, Bruce asintió – _así que al chino le había gustado la chica_- le agrado el ver que ella no se daba aires y que ciertamente parecía ajena a todo lo que generaba en aquél lugar, no sabía a ciencia cierta que, pero de un momento a esa parte le dieron ganas de superar al insignificante barman, llamando la atención de la mujer.

Miró entonces nuevamente lo que ella hacia para evidenciar sus intenciones, aunque estas ciertamente le tuvieran sin cuidado. Celina justo en aquél momento alzó la vista y sorprendió a Wayne infraganti espiándola, este solo sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-¿Esta estudiando?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, Celina bebió y contestó

-Algo así, aunque es trabajo- Wayne fijo la vista en un reloj mural y agregó

-Su jefe ha de ser un explotador- Celina sonrió para si y movió la cabeza imperceptivamente.

-No es diferente de otros en su posición, además tiene sus beneficios- entonces apareció nuevamente el barman, fijo tal vista en Bruce como urgiéndole a retirarse, sonrió, Bruce con sorna, y procedió a sentarse al lado de ella, lo que le hizo ganador de una mirada de odió tras la barra.

-¿Hace frío no?- Celina le observo, por un momento se sintió fastidiada, sabía por experiencia, que llamaba la atención más de lo que le gustaría, y si había algo que le fastidiaba eran los galanes de pacotilla.

-Creo que es normal en invierno- dijo con frialdad, Bruce asintió en silencio, miró al barman, ahora era este quién sonreía. Realmente no se le ocurría que más agregar.

Fue entonces ella quién reacciono, tal vez aquel hombre trataba de mantener una conversación a modo de insistente disculpa, aunque ciertamente aquella idea le nacía de una falsa modestia, y se censuró por maleducada. Finalmente dijo

-Aunque no recordaba que Gotham fuera tan fría…-aquello sirvió de puente y Bruce había sido invitado a cruzarlo.

-¿Mucho tiempo fuera?- Celina asintió, mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-Varios años, volví un par de veces, pero no en invierno

-También estuve fuera algunos años

-¿Por trabajo o placer?- Bruce medito unos segundos, las cárceles en China, el entrenamiento en la liga de las sombras, pasar hambre y frío, no era precisamente algo a lo que pudiera llamarse placentero pero ¿había sido trabajo?

-Ambas- contestó finalmente -¿y Ud.? Celina cogió con los palillos el último de sus bollos.

-Trabajo principalmente, aunque a veces podía arrancarme a descansar un poco…

-¿A que se dedica?

-Asistente de gerencia…-dijo divagando un poco- …en una compañía de relativa importancia- al verla dudar Bruce pensó que mentía pero ¿Qué le importaba a él?

-¿Y Ud.? Dijo ella interrumpiendo sus ideas.

-Espeleología…-contestó rápido él- es la…

-Cuevas… ¿encuentra algo interesante ahí?- Bruce asintió aunque sin convicción, estaba demás decirle que aún sentía escalofríos en ellas.

Entonces le trajeron su orden, el barman, como en todo momento le dirigió una mirada fría y molesta, a lo cual Bruce solo sonrió.

-¿No le molesta que me quede?- le dijo a ella, Celina espabiló y ordenando sus papeles contesto

-Claro que no ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Bruce dirigió una mirada de triunfo al barman.

-Acá no hay espacio, sería mejor que fuera a alguna de las mesas- decidió entonces, Wayne , que había sido demasiado condescendiente con ella, ya era hora de mostrar de lo que era capaz, así su ego tendría una insignificante victoria ante el entrometido barman.

-Solo si Ud. me acompaña- Celina reprimió el rubor y le observo dubitativa, entonces sonó el teléfono de la muchacha, esta ignorándole completamente contestó.

-Amy…-dijo y continuo – si me lo ha encargado para mañana a primera hora, si veo la hora, ¿Qué he de hacer?...o si eso…déjame ver – se acercó al mesón y cogió algunos papeles – es…-dijo hojeado – la 217…si, de acuerdo, esta bien… ¿Ahora?- Bruce se guardó la sonrisa y miró instintivamente al barman, este reía abiertamente – muy bien, de inmediato- cortó entonces y miró a Bruce.

-Lo lamento pero debo irme- inmediatamente se censuro por haber pedido disculpas, pero no dijo o hizo nada, Bruce asintió.

-Trabajo es trabajo- atino a decir, Celina asintió, mientras ordenaba sus cosas y se colocaba su gabardina, Bruce no pudo reprimir una expresión de satisfacción al notar sus formas, la mujer esta era preciosa, entonces justo antes de que saliera por la puerta y ante la sonrisa del barman, Bruce avanzó con rapidez hacia ella y toco su hombro, ya que no tendría el placer de su compañía al menos se iría con algo de ella.

-Eh…-dijo algo cohibido ante la mirada que ella le lanzara al atreverse a tocarla, por una extraña razón se coloco nervioso – Solo que, no sé su nombre- Celina medito, ciertamente no se habían separado, solo entonces y por primera vez en toda la noche, sonrió coqueta separándose unos mechones del rostro.

-Celina Kyle- Bruce abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Acaso era suerte o no? Sin meditarlo mecho más, ella salió del establecimiento y a penas coloco un pie en la acera se detuvo un taxi, sonrío una vez que se encontró en este a ella no le preocupo conocer su nombre, si a él le interesaba ella, ya tendría como buscarle.

Bruce se acercó al mesón con tranquilidad y pidió todo para llevar. El muchacho quiso mandarlo al diablo, pero Wayne le dirigió tal mirada de desafío que no se atrevió.

Como propina, le dejo 150 dólares, la lluvia se había detenido momentáneamente y para su sorpresa su motocicleta aún estaba ahí, casi la había olvidado, le molestó sentarse en el asiento mojado, pero de momento aquello era lo de menos.

* * *

**Bien, esta es mi primera incursión en las peliculas, aunque desde hace meses que tenía escrito esto. Creo, por lo tanto, que debo de hacer algunas aclaraciones, ya que obviamente lo relatado acá no es congruente con la versión original del comic.**

**1.- El personaje de Celina esta basado, fisicamente en Scarleth Johansson, ya que han habido tantos rumores de quienes interpretarían a la mujer gato el la proxima pelicula - en la cual por cierto, creo no aparecera- ella es a mi gusto a quién fisica y _actoralmente_, le queda mejor el papel**.

**2.- Tengo entendido, que desde un principio, al menos en el comic Gatubela, aparece como una ladrona, pero sinceramente, tomando como inspiración las versiones de Frank Miller y Christopher Nolan, me resulta dificil ver -dentro de la densidad moral, psicologica y emocional de las últimas dos peliculas- que una simple ladrona de joyas fuera tomada como una "amigo-enemiga" de Batman, es decir hay que colocarse al nivel de la historia, y en base a eso, he diseñado las razones, que obviamente se veran más adelante, por las cuales ella se convertira en Gatubela. para ser más clara, esto sería algo así como "Gatubela Begins"**

**3.- La razón por la cual coloque un * al lado de su nombre cuando Bruce lo menciona, es por que ahí debía de ir su nombre completo, pero ciertamente, o hice mal la investigación o derechamente no pude encontrar ese dato. **

**Bueno finalmente, espero que la historia les agrade.**

**Atte.**

**Brujhah.**

**PD. El titulo esta basado en la canción Breathe de Pink Floyd, no es que escribiera la historia con su música de fondo, solo que no sabía que titulo usar y justo comenzó la canción, me pareció adecuado sobre todo con todo el ambiente asfixiante que se narra en al menos este capitulo.**


End file.
